The process for the preparation of 1-benzyl-4-[(5,6-dimethoxy-1-indanone)-2-yl]methyl piperidine has been described in JP A-64-79151 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,841, EP 296560).
Japanese patent application, publication No. A64-79151 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,841, EP 296560) discloses certain salts of Donepezil, 1-benzyl-4-[(5,6-dimethoxy-1-indanone)-2-yl]methyl piperidine and in particular the hydrochloride salt having an excellent action as a prophylactic and a therapeutic agent for senile dementia, and in particular as a prophylactic and therapeutic agent for Alzheimer's disease and an industrial process for producing the same.
The compound Donepezil, {(1-benzyl-4-[(5,6-dimethoxy-1-indanone)-2-yl]methyl piperidine}, hereinafter is referred as compound R.
